Various storage tanks, including rail car tanks and other vessels require periodic inspection and internal cleaning to remove fluid or debris built up on the interior tank wall. For example, the tank is cleaned through a manway, or opening, with a lancing, or cleaning wand which is supplied with high-pressure fluid. To clean or inspect the interior an operator generally holds the inspection equipment or cleaning wand through the opening while laying on a personnel platform. If such a platform is not part of the tank structure, a portable staging platform is erected for this purpose.
This method of cleaning the tank is cumbersome and uncomfortable for the operator. Further, it is difficult for the operator to hold and direct the cleaning wand while in the prone position. The present invention eases the cleaning operation, allowing it to be done with less effort and in a shorter period of time. Further, for inspection purposes, the present invention allows for easy, controlled inspection of the tank interior.